Hello, Pretty Mirror
by Kitsune Eric
Summary: After leaving Papyrus in the Ruins, Frisk and Mettaton continue onwards to Snowdin Forest, where they meet a red eyed human girl in a green jacket and a very ambitious young goat monster with a rainbow colored scarf locked in metaphorical combat! (A series of Storyshift one-shots. Contains Charisk)
1. chara

"NYOO HO HO." Papyrus let out a cry of despair as the bones stopped flying at me. "NOT EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COULD SAVE A SINGLE HUMAN." The slender skeleton finally let out a resolute sigh. "NO, I UNDERSTAND. NO MATTER HOW GREAT I AM, THE RUINS ARE STILL QUITE SMALL ONCE YOU GET USED TO THEM. " Papyrus bent down to me and gave me a warm smile, then let out a sigh. "HUMAN, I SHALL ALLOW YOU TO EXIT THE RUINS. HOWEVER, I CANNOT PERMIT YOU TO COME BACK. ONCE YOU LEAVE THE RUINS, KEEP GOING AS FAR AS YOU CAN. EVENTUALLY, YOU'LL REACH THE KING'S CASTLE. HUMAN, PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T LET KING SANS REACH HIS GOAL." Nodding firmly and taking his warning to heart, I almost leaped into Papyrus' arms. In truth, my time with Papyrus was the most fun I've had in a long time.

The floating pink ghost beside me looked away from us. Sighing, i gestured for him to join in with an encouraging smile. Mettaton was still invisible to everyone but myself, so I tried my hardest to help him feel like he was still here. At first, the ghost was hesitant, but timidly made his way over to Papyrus and myself and joined in the hug.

Papyrus finally let go and opened the doors for us. Waving goodbye to the skeleton, Mettaton and I walked through the large purple double doors.

xxx

A gust of chilly wind knocked me off my feet as I exited the Ruins. I stared in wonder at the vast snowy taiga forest around me.

 _"Hey, are you alright?"_ Mettaton floated over to me, asking with a concerned tone.

 _"I'm fine, Mettaton. Just wasn't expecting a winter forest in the Underground._ " I chuckled, getting to my feet and the pink ghost sighed in relief and I pushed forward.

The path of tall barren trees overhead made the forest around us appear more ominous as we made our way down, stepping over a rather large branch in front of us,

I could hear a second pair of footsteps behind us and suddenly an ear-splitting _crack!_ resounded throughout the forest. I whirled around to see that large branch shattered into several pieces.

 _"Frisk, I don't like this..."_ Mettaton whimpered, his eyes darting around nervously. _"Papyrus did mention that monsters beyond the Ruins would be after your Soul."_ He said in a small voice as we came across a gated bridge, stopping me in my tracks.

Heavy footfalls thudded behind us, and my entire body froze in apprehension. Mettaton had a point, from this moment on, monsters would be after my Soul.

"Human...don't you know how to greet a new friend?" A deep, yet feminine voice spoke, chilling me to the bone and sending shivers down my spine. "Turn around and take my hand..." In the corner of my eye, I saw a pair of glowing crimson eyes.

Taking a deep breathe, I nervously turned to face the voice, shut my eyes tight, and took the shadow's hand.

 _-Squish-_

...What?

Opening my eyes, I saw a pale hand over mine, our hands stained in red.

Ketchup..?

My gaze followed upwards to see a pale skinned, red eyed girl wearing in a long green jacket. She had rusty red hair and a wide playful grin on her face. "Whoever threw out those ketchup packets sure are missing out big time." She giggled, licking her hands clean of the red sauce and went onto pulling out a napkin to wipe my own hands clean too. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the girl's antics

She then turned her attention fulling onto me. "Greetings th-" She paused suddenly, her rosy pink cheeks turning slightly brighter. "Oh, Hello, Pretty Mirror!" She let out a satisfied whistle, inspecting me. "Now, how'd you fall down here without a scratch on you?" She leaned in closer towards me, causing me to blush bright red. I couldn't help but be entranced in those brilliant crimson eyes of hers. "Good thing too, it'd be a shame to see such a pretty face like yours get hurt." The girl in the green sweater gave me a wink, causing me to turn even brighter red.

Wait..did she just... _f-flirt_ with me?!

Well...she is kinda cute...

 _"I think she likes you, Frisk."_ Mettaton let out a teasing snicker at the situation before me. _"Wait, isn't she a-?"_

"My name's Chara." She grinned at me. "Yeah, I'm a human too." She chuckled, pulling away to give me some breathing room.

Wait, she's another human! I'm not alone!

"Yeah, let that soak in for a moment. Shocking, right?" Chara chuckled at my dumbstruck expression. "There's more than one hole in this mountain, ya know." I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say. This girl has literally left me speechless.

Smirking at my expression a second time, Chara continued. "Listen, I've been waging war with my brother Asriel. Y'know, the war between Monsters and Humans could be tipped in my favor with a Partner." She flashed me another wide playful grin.

Wait...what? War?

I glanced at Mettaton to see if he knew what she was going on about, but he shook his head at this.

"C'mon, you'll be great at it." Chara continued and before I could get a single word in, she grabbed me by the hand and pulled me along with her right through the gated bridge.

xxx

"Quick! Behind that tacky lamp! I have to set of the scene of your entrance for him." Finding no room for protest, Mettaton and I rushed over to hide behind the lamp that Chara pointed to.

Not too long after, a small white furred goat monster child wearing a blue coat and a rainbow colored scarf walked over to Chara.

"There you are, human!" The goat child boomed and gestured dramatically at Chara.

The girl in the green jacket clicked her tongue in false frustration and crossed her arms at the monster. "Tch, you've cornered me once again." Chara sighed, shaking her head at him. "You grow clever everyday, Rei." She said in mock defeat.

"Rei's" ego seemed to swell up at her praise. "Why yes, of cours-" He paused and glared at Chara in annoyance. "Chaaarraaaa! I told you not to call me that!" He whined at her.

 _"It seems like they've done this song and dance several times before."_ Mettaton said, a faint hint of nostalgia in his voice.

"Oops." Chara shrugged. "Slipped my mind." She said dismissively.

Rei's brow narrowed at the human. "That's a lie and you know it!"

"Guilty" She smirked at him and sighed. "Once again, the God of Hyperdeath outwits me..." She shook her head, getting their little scene back on track.

"Yes, exactly!" Asriel bolstered. "I am the absolute deity after all, Defender of all Monsters!" He shouted in triumph. "...in Snowdin.." His tone lowered, sounding a bit defeated. "But that's only for now!" He said, regaining his spirits. "Anyways, you're hopeless to defeat me alone!" He grinned at Chara victoriously.

Chara only chuckled at this, shaking her head.

"Uh...you ARE alone out here, right?" Asriel tilted his head at her.

Chara turned to the lamp that Mettaton and I hid behind and flashed a wide grin. "Hey Mirror, let's show Asriel how wrong he is!" She declared.

 _"Guess that's your cue, Frisk. Knock 'em dead, darling"_ Mettaton encouraged, giving me an excited grin. Seems like Chara and Asriel's energy got him going.

Giving Mettaton a grin, I stepped out from the lamp and went to Chara's side.

Asriel's eyes widened in shock and surprise, causing him to take a step backwards. "W-what?! How'd you-?!"

Chara's grin widened and she threw an arm around my neck. "Alone no longer!"

Asriel suddenly grinned and ran to his sister, pulling Chara to him. "This is great! We HAVE to tell the Captain about him!" He whispered to her, but since I was already in close proximity, I heard anyways.

The...Captain?

Chara sighed and puffed her cheek up, crossing her arms. "You don't have to call her the Captain." She shot back at her brother.

"I do if I want to be in the Royal Guard." He retorted with a huff. Asriel then got back into place and faced the two of us, pointing to us with a grin. "Very well, let's see the power of two humans, against the might of Asriel Dreemurr! Urahahaha!" He let out a booming laugh before running off ahead.

xxx

Chara chuckled and let her arm down, releasing me from her embrace. "Wow, you took that pretty well. You even got the cue right." She chuckled, flashing me another one of her wide slitted grins. "Guess it takes a lot more than this to catch you off guard." She giggled and I motioned to continue on ahead.

"Hey, wait. Mind if I trouble you a bit longer?" She suddenly called out, causing me to halt and turn to the girl. "My brother and I keep watch over the entire area of Snowdin Forest, right up to Snowdin Town. It gets a bit boring after awhile, so we'll be popping up and roleplaying every now and then like we did just now. If you could join in and play along, I'm sure we'd have a lot more fun with you around."

I flashed Chara a wide grin and nodded. "You can count on me, Partner. I'd be glad to play with you two." I finally say, finding my voice after so long.

Chara's grin grew even wider at this. "Thanks a bunch, Mirror. I'll see you up ahead." She waved and walked in the opposite direction with a brisk and very pleased walk.

 _"Cute, ain't she, darling?"_ Mettaton said as we watched Chara vanish into the shadows.

 _"Yeah, she kinda is..."_ I caught myself a bit too late, causing Mettaton to let out a teasing giggle.

 _"Oh? Does Frisk have a little crush on the human?"_ Mettaton continued to poke more fun at me with a grin.

 _"C'mere you!"_ Flushing dark red, I began to chase Mettaton down the path, the pink ghost laughing the whole way.

* * *

 **A/N: So recently I was introduced to the Storyshift AU and I absolutely love it!  
**

 **I also wanted to try a hand in writing AUs also.**

 **So depending on everyone's feedback, this will be a one-shot or otherwise.**

 **Now if this ends up being more than a one-shot, then i won't write a novelization of the Storyshift Pacifist run, but a series of one-shots.** **(with Charisk of course)**

 **Tell me how I did, since I do have something big planned regarding an AU after I finish "My Soul to Take".**

 **I look forward to what everyone thinks about this.**

 **~Kit out**


	2. Snow

Mettaton and I stood in the corridor, facing the red eyed girl in the green hoodie, dusty knife in hand.

"...Hey there...Mirror." She managed out, her voice almost trembling. "Why? Why'd you do it?" Chara could barely contain the emotion in her voice. "Why did you kill everyone that _WE_ loved?!" She shouted, her voice echoing across the hall.

This will be my hardest fight yet...

I opened my mouth to speak, but just like how we first met, I couldn't find any words to say.

"I _wanted_ to believe that you were different from the other humans! Guess I was too blinded by my feelings to know any better..." She continued bitterly. "After all, we're _**HUMANS**_! There's no escaping who we _really_ are, eh Mirror?"

Chara reached into her sleeve, pulling out a knife. She then rushed us, slashing at my chest. I sidestepped her slash, swinging my own knife at her, aiming for her neck.

She jumped backward, dodging the blow and sighed. "Heh, wow. So you're really serious about this, aren't ya Mirror?" Chara's voice still shook with emotion, and let out an empty chuckle.

"Hey Mirror, remember what I told you last time? That monsters...are like snow.."She suddenly said, causing me to flinch.

xxx

Chara and I traversed the snowy forest side by side, with Mettaton in tow. Since the green hooded girl and I were "partners", she occasionally joined me and Metatton along the way.

For a while, there was only companionable silence, until Chara decided to speak up with a sigh.

"Hey...Mirror, I think there's something you should know about the monsters down here." The red eyed girl suddenly said and stopped walking, causing me to also stop and turn around to face her. Usually Chara was the calm, occasional flirty, prankster. However, the way she spoke, this was the first time I've seen her serious.

She was _deadly_ serious.

"W-what is it, Chara?" I asked her, a little unnerved by her tone. Chara's crimson red eyes seemed to burn right through me, staring right into my very soul, studying it.

"Despite how scary and other worldy they seem, the monsters down here aren't like the ones in the stories that the humans tell." She began, her gaze shifting from me, over to the blanket of snow that covered the ground beside us and walked over to pick up a handful. "I guess, the best way to put it would be that monsters are like snow." Chara said, scooping up a handful of snow with delicate and tender care. "With one wrong touch, they'll easily disappear, break apart, and vanish into dust." As if to further make her point, the snow in her hand crumpled away and fell to the ground.

...Dust...

So monsters turn into dust when they die...

 _"Like the Froggit at the very beginning of the Ruins, Frisk."_ Mettaton told me, causing me to flinch at the memory

 _"I've told you multiple times, Mettaton, that was an accident! The Froggit just...attacked me and I didn't mean to hit it!"_ I pleaded to my partner mentally.

Chara seemed to notice the look of guilt on my face and sighed. She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch slightly at her touch. "Listen Mirror, I like ya a lot, wayyy more than most humans in fact. Which is why I'm gonna tell ya that you remind me a lot of myself when I first fell down here. But then I met Rei and my family and I soon found out that even if the monsters here seem scary, they're just a bunch of dorks and goofballs." She encouraged me as we sat down in the snow to talk.

"I'm gonna let you in on a secret, Mirror." Chara continued in her serious tone, but it was gentle this time. "I hate humans. I hate their guts and everything about 'em. Heck, falling down Mt. Ebbot was the best thing that has ever happened to me." She let out a humorless chuckle. "I would give anything if it meant that I could be a monster just like Rei and the others. Being human is overrated." She laughed, though it didnt seem very cheerful.

Chara seemed to let out a sigh and look up. "but Asriel-"

The tense atmosphere was shattered by a shower of snow followed by the laughter of a certain goat monster.

"Whaaa.." The dazed Chara looked around, spotting Asriel rolling in the snow in a fit of laughter.

"Chara, you know you should never let your guard down! Someone's gonna get you sooner or later. Especially if you and the other human are busy slacking off!" The rainbow scarfed goat shook his head with a sigh. "O poor human, I, the great God of Hyperdeath, will help you." Asriel offered a hand to her.

With a wicked smile, Chara hand latched right onto Asriel's and gripped on tight. "So _you're_ the one who nudged the tree, aren't you, Rei?" She said in a sickly sweet tone that oozed with annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just trying to test your reflexes!" The goat monster pleaded with a startled yelp.

Asriel then let out a sigh. "Still, don't you worry Chara, even if you're a slowpoke, the human and I will look out for ya!" He beamed at the two of us.

Sighing, Chara let Asriel pull her up and we rose to join the siblings.

xxx

"...Yeah, just like snow." Chara sighed, flipping her knife in her hand. She then glared at us with those burning crimson eyes, the emotions returning to her voice. "However...Rei was so much more than that. He was like...white snow, a kind and innocent kid."

Then...something in Chara...snapped.

Her knife blade glowed a bloody red, and so did her eyes as she flashed a crescent smile.

...Red with Determination.

"So, Mirror, was it fun playing with my lil' brother?! Now it's _my_ turn to play with you." She said, pointing her knife at us. "Keep in mind, I'm much slower than Rei was so I might bore you, but don't worry. We're human, we're _much_ tougher than monsters.

Let's play together for a long, _long_ time, My Reflection." She laughed and readied her knife.

"It's such a lovely day outside." She began approaching us with that creepy smile.

"The birds are chirping, the flowers are blossoming. On days like these, kids like us...

... **should be burning in hell**."

* * *

 **A/N: Back with more Storyshift!  
**

 **I wanted to take a stab at a confrontation with Chara during a Genocide run. So I ended up basing the dialogue on the "Chara at Judgment Hall" video and the "Snow" comic and ended up mashing them together with original dialogue.**


End file.
